


Scarves

by Mandibles



Series: Teen Wolf Winter Advent Calendar thing [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandibles/pseuds/Mandibles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 4th - Scarves. </p><p>About a year into her on-off relationship with Scott, Allison realizes she might as well be dating Stiles, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

About a year into her on-off relationship with Scott, Allison realizes she might as well be dating Stiles, too. It’s nothing too big, too overt, but there’s no mistaking that Scott and Stiles come as a set. So when her window creaks open one bitter, winter afternoon, she isn’t surprised to turn away from her desk and find Stiles stumbling through it in a mess of elbows and knees instead of her boyfriend. What does catch her off-guard is the fact that he’s just in a t-shirt and jeans, his shoulders and hair speckled in snowflakes.

“Howdy,” he greets breathlessly as he bounds forward, peels his wet shirt away from his stomach. “Figured I’d find you here.”

It takes a moment for Allison to find her vocal chords. “You—You—Where’s your _coat_?” Her voice is a voice octaves higher than she would like.

Stiles pauses. “Huh?”

“Your coat!” Allison presses. “It’s, like, two degrees out—”

“Wha—Try fifteen!”

“It’s  _freezing_  out!” she amends, shooting to her feet as she barks, “Now take your shirt off.” She makes to strip her bed of its comforters and blankets, because, seriously? Stiles is that stupid, reckless puppy who launches itself headfirst into a pool only to find it can’t swim. The one that gets lost in paper bags and you can only facepalm in shame at it.

Stiles waves her off with a careless flail, though. “Whoa, whoa,  _no_. I’m only here to ask a question, then I’ve gotta go.”

Allison frowns, but when she loses the stare off and it’s clear Stiles doesn’t plan on changing his mind, she drops the blankets with a sigh. “Alright, what is it?” She folds her arms, rolls her eyes when Stiles turns coy and starts to toe at the carpet. “Well?”

“ _Well_ ,” he drawls, lumbering closer. “So, between you and me, I heard Scott’s planning to take you to see  _Rise of the Guardians_.” Allison quirks an eyebrow. “And, you know, I’ve been waiting forever and ever and ever and  _ever_  for this movie to come out and—”

Allison quirks an eyebrow. “Aaand, you want to tag along.” She shakes her head and laughs lightly at Stiles’ sheepish shrug.

“Yeah, but, you won’t even notice I’m there, I swear! I’ll be a freaking date ninja. I’ll sit, like, five rows away so you two can be all, uh, couple-y and stuff and—”

“Okay.”

“Aw, but I—” Stiles stops, blinks, then his face splits into a dopey grin. “Really?”

“On  _one_  condition,” Allison declares, already fishing through her closet. Stiles makes a wounded noise in his throat when she draws the scarf—fluffy and brightly-colored—around his throat and pulls it over his mouth. She butts his forehead with her palm when she’s done. “Don’t freeze your balls off, all right?”

Stiles huffs behind the wool but the corners of his eyes crinkle from his smile. 


End file.
